


A Piece of Heaven(Short Story)

by fallingdestiels



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heaven fluff, genderswap destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdestiels/pseuds/fallingdestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester was never a hunter. She died in the house fire in Lawrence, but her father and little sister survived. While in heaven, Deanna meets Castielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Deanna Winchester was four years old when she died. It was November 2, 1983, when a mysterious fire burned her only house to the ground. She didn't remember much since she was so little, but she did remember her family. Her first heaven was the first memory that she had. She was sitting in a high chair, her mom hand feeding her some crackers and her dad washing the dishes by the window. Her little sister was fast asleep in a crib across the room. It was peaceful and quiet compared to the fire she had just become a victim of.  
She spoke between bites, "Mommy? Where am I?"  
Her mother smiled and said sweetly, "You're home."  
"But, what about the fire?"  
"It's okay, little one. You're safe now."  
Deanna frowned, "But where is Daddy and Sammy?"  
Her mother's smile faltered, "They are still alive, on Earth. But it's okay. They're also here, with you!"  
When she saw that Deanna wasn't satisfied with her answer, her mother reached over and tickled Deanna's belly, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.  
"But you're with us now!"  
Deanna got stepped down out of her high chair and walked towards her baby sister's, Samantha, crib. She was almost one year old, her birthday was supposed to come up soon. Samantha's big hazel eyes stared up at Deanna's emerald green as she sucked on her pacifier. She wondered how her family, that was still alive, was doing on Earth. Maybe they were okay.  
Suddenly, Deanna felt a cool hand on her shoulder.  
She jumped and turned around, making sure she didn't knock Samantha's crib over.  
A pale woman stood, her red hair pulled up into a tight bun. Her dark blue eyes wrinkled into a soft smile. The blue pencil skirt she was wearing matched the white button up. She spoke dryly, "We need to speak with you."  
"Um," Deanna looked over at her family who was still busy cleaning up their kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a woman near their daughter. "Where am I going?"  
"You'll see."  
     A gust of wind blew Deanna's long blonde hair out of her face as she found herself looking up at a strange man sitting at a podium. His dark skin matched his dark brown eyes as he stared at her coldly. HIs black suit was spotless, along with him newly polished shoes. Deanna shifted nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Deanna Winchester," The man's voice was deep. "I have been informed that you have returned to Heaven before the day you were supposed to return."  
Deanna cleared her throat, failing to remove the shakiness of her voice, "Um... Yeah. I-I guess I did."  
"You do realize your soul was not mature enough for Heaven, correct?"  
Deanna was about to reply when another woman quickly strode to the man, whispering fiercely in his ear.  
She strained her ears to try to hear what they were saying but it was no use.  
The man inhaled deeply as the woman sped away, her heels clicking against the hard tile. "Deanna Winchester, we are unable to retrieve your body, since it was burned, to put your soul into. We will have to keep you... here."  
Deanna furrowed her eyebrows, "But what about Mommy and Daddy?"  
"Your mother is dead," The man's voice was very unemotional. "Your father and sister are still alive."  
"When will I see them again?" Deanna sniffled, trying not to let herself cry.  
"In your memories... However, the only memory you have is the first memory you obtained. Since you have only one memory, you can mold and shape it into whatever you want. We will... allow it but only for you. If we give every soul the ability to change their memory then everything would be chaos." The man leaned down over the podium, close to Deanna's face. "So use your memory carefully."  
"Uriel, sir?" The redheaded woman behind Deanna spoke up, her voice was very disciplined, similar to the man's. "Her soul is still young, she may not know how to control her memory. Should we assign her a mentor?"  
"Ah, yes." The man leaned back in his seat and snapped his finger. Another little girl appeared next to him, her wavy black hair falling at her sides. Her face was serene as her eyes stayed closed. The beige trench coat had little holes on the back. Deanna was unsure of what they were they for, but it didn't matter. The little girl opened her blue eyes and stared at Deanna. Deanna smiled softly as she stepped towards the girl.  
"I'm Deanna." She held out her hand.  
The girl was hesitant to take her hand but she gave in and awkwardly shook it, "My name's Castielle."


	2. (Chapter 1 Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of chapter 1)

As the red headed woman ushered Deanna and her new friend back to her first memory, Deanna spoke up, "How long is Castielle going to stay with me?"

The woman cleared her throat; "She will stay with you until you have learned all you need to learn."

Castielle seemed to float as she walked, her steps smooth, never missing a beat. Her face stayed stoic, as if she was never allowed to smile. They turned left down a hallway, noticing the other immaculately white doors with the same name on them: Deanna Winchester. Each of them had different times on them, some of them dating back to 1920. She reached her hand to open up a door dating 1945-1968, but her hand was smacked away from the doorknob. Deanna jumped and quickly pulled her hand back down.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Never, and I mean never, open another person's memory. Even if it's one of your soul's past."

Deanna gulped and nodded, quickly scurrying off to the farthest door, which read 1979-1983. She slowly opened the door, letting the yellow sunlight shine down on frail body.

Castielle appeared next to her, slightly scaring Deanna, "This... is your memory?"

She seemed slightly concerned. Maybe she just needed a minute to adjust. Deanna furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah."

The girl looked at the older woman as if she needed to be reassured to enter the memory. The woman nodded as Castielle held out a shaky hand, touching the soft sunlight. When Castielle’s small hand touched Deanna’s memory, her face immediately relaxed. Her eyes stayed fixed on the beauty of the room, mesmerized by the gentle atmosphere that emitted from the people in the room. Deanna stepped through the doorway, Castielle following short behind. The moment they stepped foot on the oak wood floor, the white door behind them disappeared, leaving the hallway from Deanna’s memory in it’s place.

Castielle stared up at Deanna’s mother, “Mary… Winchester?”

The woman nodded and smiled warmly. It seemed to make the room grow three shades lighter. “Pleased to meet you, Castielle.”

The little girl turned towards Deanna’s father at the sink, “John Winchester?”

The man stiffened but continued scrubbing on the dirty plates. He didn’t turn around to face her, as if he was ashamed of showing his face to anyone else.

When Castielle looked at Deanna, the memory’s yellow tint turned light red: the color of love. Castielle seemed to be the only one to notice the sudden change. She was speechless as Deanna smiled, showing her toothy grin. Castielle heart fluttered, but she stopped herself. She was an angel! She was supposed to be emotionless in her actions and never disobey God’s commands. But these feelings that she was now grasping onto were new, comforting, even. Perhaps teaching Deanna how to control her Heaven wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap Destiel Fluff!  
> Also, Deanna and Castielle are now 24 and 1024.

It had been twenty years since Deanna Winchester died. Her soul was now twenty-four years old, causing her appearance to take the same look as the young lady she was meant to grow up to be. Castielle, on the other hand, had just turned 1025 years old. She, too, took on the appearance of a twenty-five year old. When angels turn a certain age, their wings begin to grow. Some of them get their wings when they’re 1010, others at 1030. It all depended on the maturity of the angel and how they have repaid Heaven. How angels earned their halo was still a mystery, even though almost every older angel in Heaven had one. Most of the angels that Castielle asked said that they either woke up one day and it was there or they did something worthy of a halo. Castielle knew that she was forbidden to re-enter Deanna’s ever changing memory, but she couldn’t resist the horrible feeling of being away from her.

Today was Deanna’s twenty-fourth birthday. The angel didn’t know much about the festivities of human holidays, but she did know little bits about birthdays in specific. It was some sort of anniversary of a human’s birth date. For some reason, humans saw that as a huge accomplishment. She never understood why it was a big deal, but she went with it. Castielle wanted to make a cake or wrap some sort of present for Deanna but she couldn’t figure out how. She thought, since Deanna was the only one she trusted, besides God, maybe Deanna could help her make the cake.

She lifted her hand up to the white door and knocked quietly, making sure none of the other angels heard her. It was silent for a minute and Castielle began to worry. Was Deanna okay? She was about to knock again when the door swung open, revealing the most beautiful face Castielle had ever seen. Castielle tried to manage the familiar smile that Deanna taught her when they were little, but she couldn’t remember how. Deanna’s surprised face wrinkled into a welcoming smile, her mossy green eyes glittering in the light of her memory. Castielle mirrored the smile, and apparently failed utterly, due to Deanna’s sudden laugh. The angel noticed how much she had grown since the last time she saw her, when they were four. Deanna was a few inches taller than her, now, making Cas have to lift her face up a little to look her in the eyes. Deanna was wearing a black tank top with a red flannel shirt wrapped around her waist. Her faded blue jeans went down to her ankles, revealing her bare feet.

Once Deanna quieted down, she spoke, her voice jubilant, “Hey, Cas! What are you doing here?”  
Castielle cleared her throat and shifted her feet, “I came to offer you felicitations for your twenty-fourth anniversary.”

“You came to, what?”

Castielle was about to repeat her statement when Deanna grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the now purple room, “Oh come on, you. I wanted to show you how much the place has changed since you left!”

Cas stumbled, accidentally tripping over her own feet, “O-oh okay.”

Deanna chuckled and shook her head, her long blonde hair swinging in its ponytail. While Castielle regained her balance, she took in her surroundings. The walls were lavender, the floor a dark indigo, in contrast. Mary, her mother, was nowhere to be seen. Deanna’s father stared out the window at the rolling green hills, refusing to turn around. Castielle never saw his face, and apparently neither did Deanna. They tried asking Mary about it a few times but she would always reply with, “Your father is a busy man.” Castielle didn’t know much about the life that Deanna was supposed to live, but supposedly, her father was quite absent during it. This made it difficult for the angels to retrieve the way he looked.

Deanna’s soft voice snapped Castielle out of her thoughts, “So, what do you think?”

Cas blinked, “It looks quite cleansed.”

Deanna rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip, “C’mon! Tell me how you really feel.”

“I don’t know how I feel, Deanna. I am unable to feel emotions due to my grace.” Castielle responded smoothly, lifting up her chin slightly.

Deanna pursed her lips, “Fine. Why are you here, then?”

“I… was going to ask you if you could help me bake a cake.” Castielle lowered her chin and looked at the ground, a little embarrassed by the fact that she didn’t even know how to cook.

“You don’t know how to bake?” Deanna’s mouth gaped.

Cas shook her head, looking back up at Deanna, “No. Is it hard?”

Deanna scoffed, “Not at all. It’s easy.” She turned towards the oven and turned it on, setting the temperature to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. “I’ll teach you.”  
Castielle slowly walked towards Deanna, “Do you remember how to create things?”

“Of course!” Deanna snapped her fingers and a box of white cake mix, along with a large bowl amongst many other utensils, appeared on the counter next to the oven. Cas picked the box up, reading the back. Luckily, since she was an angel, she was able to speak every language in existence. However, a few of the words on the box Castielle didn’t know. This unsettled her. Angels were supposed to be perfect beings with no flaws whatsoever. If not, then they were supposed to fall to Hell or Earth.

Deanna spoke, noticing Cas’s worried face, “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m…” She put the box back down on the counter. “I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Deanna wasn’t happy with the answer, but at least she got one. She picked up the box and turned it around, “One cup of white sugar, one-half cup of butter, two eggs, two teaspoons of vanilla extract,” The ingredients appeared next to the mixer as Deanna spoke, “1 ½ cups of flour, one and three-fourths teaspoons of baking powder and one-half cup of milk.”

Castielle examined the multiple contents, curious about what each of them was used for. Deanna quickly went to work as she poured multiple powders and liquids into the large bowl. She picked up a big spoon and turned to Castielle, “At least tell me you know how to stir something.”

Castielle blushed and scratched her arm nervously.

Deanna chuckled and stepped away, letting Castielle come forward, “Let’s start, shall we?”

Castielle gingerly picked up the wooden spoon by the inside; unsure of what the strange device was used for. Deanna’s tan hand took the spoon out of Cas’s and flipped it around, letting her hand wrap around the soft handle. Deanna placed her hand on the angel’s and gently pushed it into the mixture she had put together.

“Now…” Deanna spoke softly, her chin just an inch above Cas’s shoulder. Deanna’s breath felt warm against Cas’s ear, causing her to shiver. Their bodies were very close together, Cas’s back pressed up against Deanna’s chest. The angel felt her body and face grow warm, her heart beginning to race. This was the closest they had ever been. The light coming through the window turned the familiar light red, from the first time they met, as Deanna’s hand guided Cas’s. Were Cas’s unknown emotions affecting the room? Cas began to ponder. It was Deanna’s memory after all. Angels had no control over the memory except to give the souls permission to do certain things. Perhaps… this red color was coming from Deanna’s feelings. The little angel felt a smile creep up on her face.

“What are you smiling about?” Deanna’s voice was quiet and silky.

Castielle let go of the spoon, causing it to fall into the bowl. She flipped around in Deanna’s arms, her face exceptionally close. She didn’t know this sudden rush of emotion was possible, but she let her instincts take over.

“You.” Cas’s eyes trailed to Deanna’s red lips.

Deanna smiled, her eyes dilating slightly, “Oh, really? What about me?” She cupped Castielle’s face in her calloused hand, tilting her head to the side.

“Everything.” Cas leaned in her lips softly pressing up against Deanna’s. She was unsure of this action she was doing, but it felt right. She melted into Deanna’s strong arms as they held the kiss. Deanna pulled away, a little too soon, the new red-orange colored light (color of passion and pleasure) enhancing her facial features.

Castielle began to worry, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. You did perfect, like you always are.” Deanna dove in for another kiss, this one more aggressive than the last. She pulled on Castielle’s blue tie, yanking her forward. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other as Cas tilted her chin, deepening the kiss. Her mind was a blur, the new emotions of pleasure and lust filling her mind. Deanna wrapped her arms tighter around Castielle small body, begging for more to hold onto. This felt good. This felt right. Castielle reassured herself as she gave in to Deanna’s relentless kiss. This was all that she needed.

A sudden sharp pain in Cas’s upper back made her eyes widen and jump away from Deanna’s warm body. She gasped as she winced in pain.

The light in the room shifted to black, the color of fear and worry, as Deanna’s eyes filled with concern, “Cas? Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m-” Cas tried to push out, but the pain was unbearable. She screamed as she sank to the floor, clutching at her trench coat.

Deanna knelt down next to her, her voice rising, “Cas? Cas!” Deanna could hardly hear her own voice over Castielle’s screams. The room began to shake, dishes and vases falling onto the floor. Dust started to fall from the ceiling as cracks scaled the wood. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s going to be okay!”

Deanna tried to hold the angel in her arms but she pushed her away, “No! Please, don’t touch me. I don’t want to hurt-” She let out a blood curdling screech as she arched her back in pain. The room was almost pitch black as Deanna’s eyes searched Castielle’s now glowing blue eyes. Chairs toppled over as they vibrated against the floor, glass on the windows shattered into a million pieces as Castielle cried out. It was terrifying to see this happen, but the fear Deanna was feeling fueled her adrenaline.

                  The door to the right of Deanna exploded with a bright light, sending splinters of wood into the mix of broken glass. The red headed woman from before stood, bits and pieces of her hair falling out of her bun. Deanna could have sworn she saw her eyes change from the same glowing blue in Cas’s eyes to their original dark blue. She appeared next to Castielle, a soft wind pushing Deanna’s hair out of her face. The woman scooped Castielle up by her arms and legs, carrying towards the door.

“Hey! You can’t take her!” Deanna yelled over the rumbling.

The woman turned, her eyes glowing their bright blue, “Yes I can.”

Deanna noticed two gaping holes in the back of the woman’s button up as she turned around. They appeared to have something filling them, but Deanna couldn’t see what. It must have been invisible.  
“Wait!” Deanna managed to touch the woman’s shirt right before she stepped out of the memory door, teleporting her, the woman and Cas into another part of Heaven.


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle gets her wings.

                  The redheaded woman walked through a set of doors, Deanna trailing close behind. They appeared to be in some kind of hospital. She jogged to keep up, trying not to trip over her own feet. A few of the other Angels in the building stopped what they were doing and watched in confusion as they ran down the hallways.

 

“I have an Angel growing her wings! She needs sedation, now.” The woman barked at the nearest nurse. The nurse at the counter nodded her head and picked up a phone, talking hastily.

 

Once she finished the short call she turned back to face the woman, “Room 1235, Doctor Hall has everything ready.”

 

The woman nodded and sped towards the gray door labeled 1235. A middle-aged man, probably in his thirties, stood by the doorway.

 

He seemed surprised as he spoke, “Naomi? What are you doing here?” His gray eyes spotted the wailing Angel in her arms, “Oh, right. Bring her in.” He glanced at Deanna as he stepped away, letting Naomi in, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I-” Deanna tried to say but Naomi cut her off.

 

“She’s not supposed to be here,” She placed Castielle on the padded chair, strapping down her arms and legs. “Send her away.”

 

The doctor hesitated, not looking away from Deanna, “Naomi… I see a connection between them.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Naomi spun around, her glowing blue eyes wild.

 

“I’m saying, they’ve bonded,” The doctor turned slowly towards Naomi, his eyes stern. “If Deanna strays too far away from Castielle, either one of them could die, or worse.”

 

Naomi grumbled, shoving past Deanna, “Fine. But don’t let her in.”  
“We have to. We don’t have a choice.” The doctor narrowed his eyes as Naomi rubbed her face in frustration.

 

“Alright! Let her in. She’s not my problem anymore.” Just like that, Naomi was gone with a flutter of wings.

 

The doctor sighed and motioned for Deanna to enter, smiling wearily. Deanna cautiously stepped in the dark room, never breaking eye contact with her Angel. Sweat was beading down Castielle’s face as she cringed in pain. Deanna wanted to help her, take away the agony. But there was nothing she could do besides stand and watch.

 

Deanna crouched down next to Castielle, holding her hand softly, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

 

Castielle heaved, trying to catch her breath. She whimpered as she bit her lip, holding back tears. Deanna rubbed circles into her Angel’s hand, kissing it gently.

 

The doctor spoke, his voice sympathetic, “If you need to turn around, you can. Just don’t leave the room.”

 

Deanna nodded as the doctor pulled off Castielle’s trench coat, feeling for any new bones on her upper back. Castielle yelled out when he moved his hand over a certain spot, shattering a few glass beakers and tools.

 

“Alright, alright…” The doctor pulled his hands away and turned towards the table, picking up a syringe of yellow liquid amongst the other metal utensils. He slowly injected it into her arm, making sure he didn’t bring her any more pain. Once the syringe was empty, he pulled it out of her arm and placed it back on the table.

 

After a few minutes, Castielle’s face relaxed, her eyes starting to droop. Dry tears streaked her cheek as she sniffled.

 

“Feel better?” The doctor smiled warmly.

 

Castielle nodded as she took a deep breath and turned her face towards Deanna. Deanna raised her other hand up and wiped away a few stray tears on her cheek. Castielle closed her eyes as Deanna cupped her face in her hand. Suddenly, Deanna jumped when she saw two enormous black wings spring out of Castielle’s back. They were beautiful, matching the color of the night. They appeared to glitter in the dim light of the room, as if stars were thrown onto them. The feathers fluffed out as they touched the ceiling.

 

“Cas…” Deanna whispered. “They’re beautiful.”

 

Castielle grinned as she brought her wings down to her side.

 

“Can I touch them..?” Deanna couldn’t take her eyes away from the beauty of her massive wings.

 

The Angel nodded as Deanna brought up a shaky hand, carefully touching one of the outer feathers. It felt like a silk blanket fresh out the dryer. When Deanna touched the wing, Castielle relaxed even further into her chair.

 

“So it is true.” The doctor muttered in astonishment.

 

“What’s true?” Deanna faced the doctor as he gaped.

 

“You two really have created a bond. I never thought it was possible for an Angel and a Human soul. I’ve seen it between Angels and between Humans but never between each other…. That’s why you can see and touch Castielle’s wings. Other Angels can’t touch each other’s wings, it burns.” The side of the doctor’s mouth turned up as he watched both of them in wonder.

 

Deanna unstrapped Castielle’s arms and legs and helped her up out of her seat, grabbing her soft hand. Deanna asked the doctor to make sure it was safe for her to leave and he nodded.

 

Castielle blinked and suddenly they were back in Deanna’s memory, the light in the room back to it’s original yellow. Deanna snapped her fingers, fixing the shattered windows and broken doors. The cracks on the ceiling healed and the chairs lifted themselves back up. Deanna’s father still stared out the window as if nothing happened. Deanna extended the ceiling upward, giving Castielle’s wings some space to spread out. The little angel stretched her enormous black wings, the feathers standing out on end. They seemed anxious, as if waiting to be released.

 

“Want to try them out?” Deanna suggested, already thinking of the rolling green hills outside.

 

Castielle shrugged, “Why not?”

 

Deanna clapped her hands and they were outside, far away from the house. The yellow sunlight rained down on them, making Castielle’s wings glitter even more. A soft breeze ruffled her feathers, making them look fuller.

 

“Well,” Deanna stepped back, giving the Angel her space, “Go ahead.”

 

Before Deanna could blink, Castielle was by her side, holding onto her waist. Deanna jumped and tried to pull away, “U-um, Cas? You sure you want to-” She gasped as the wings pushed down towards the ground, propelling them into the sky. Deanna gripped onto Castielle’s trench coat, her nails digging into the rough fabric. But she didn’t close her eyes as the wind parted around them. Castielle’s wings were at their full length, reaching at least twelve feet. The blackness of the wings contrasted brightly against the pure white clouds. They flew through the air at superhuman speeds, molding the clouds with their acceleration. They flew above the clouds, suddenly slowing to a stop. The sun appeared to be resting on the soft clouds; it’s rays stretching across the sky in perfect streaks. Castielle’s wings spread out, keeping them still in the air. The view was magnificent.

 

                  “Wow, Cas, this is…” Deanna exhaled, her heartbeat rapidly beating in her chest from the adrenaline rush. “Unbelievable.”

 

A proud smile grew on the Angel’s face, “Thank you.”

 

“But, um,” Deanna stole a look down, seeing the multiple trees and symmetrical plots of wheat and corn, each a different shade of brown. “Could we get down, please?” Deanna almost forgot about her major fear of heights. She started to shake as she buried her head into her Angel’s chest.

 

Cas chuckled and started to fall, slowly lowering them towards the ground. She whispered in Deanna’s ear, “How much do you trust me?”  
Deanna replied, her voice shaky, “E-enough?”

 

Suddenly, Castielle pulled her wings in, allowing them to free-fall. Deanna inhaled sharply and shut her eyes tighter, “Dammit, Cas!”

 

                  The angel spread her wings out and shot them towards the ground, ripping through the air. Deanna let out a small scream as she felt the air pull her hair out of her ponytail. All of a sudden they stopped, Deanna’s feet gently touching the grass below. She slowly opened her eyes, looking into the wild face of Castille. Her blue eyes were wide, her black hair frizzing up from the wind. She had the dorkiest smile that Deanna had ever seen. Deanna shoved Castielle away, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“I hate you.” Deanna muttered as she tried to shake the fear off of her. But somehow, she didn’t feel as afraid as she used to be. Had Castielle just broken her worst fear?

 

The Angel scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh, do you really?”

 

Deanna narrowed her eyes and fixed her hair, “Yeah,” She shook her head, the adrenaline quickly disappearing. Deanna lunged, startling Cas a little, and kissed Castielle square on the lips. Castielle tensed at first, but then relaxed as she wrapped her arms around her neck, Deanna’s hand resting on her waist.

 

                  The sunlight turned pink as the sun began to set, lining the clouds in a magnificent coral. Castielle pulled away and looked into her lover’s eyes, “I love you.”

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to push through this certain part.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read... Last chapter of this fic.

                  It had been five years since Deanna had seen Castielle last. She left her memory that day, an urgent call forcing her to leave through her angel radio. Castielle told her that she would come back, that she would miss her and that she would come back in one piece. Day after day Deanna sat at the kitchen chair, waiting for Castielle to walk through the door, shining her beautiful face into the light.

But she never came.

The light in the room began to grow darker, the bright yellow turning into a dark purple, the color of deep sadness and frustration. She tried to hold on, she tried to stay strong. She tried to keep hope that Castielle would come back. When the clock struck midnight, Deanna gave up. She stood up, tears rimming her eyes, and placed her hands on the table, trying to steady her breathing. Had Castielle left her? Did she forget about her and leave her behind? Stabbing questions flooded into her mind cramming all the positivity and happiness deep, deep down. Did Deanna do something wrong? Had she, perhaps, made trouble for Castielle, causing her to leave?

                  Her heartbeat began to increase, her breath quickening. Her chest started to grow warm and her face went cold. Stars spotted her vision as she closed her eyes, pressing harder into the oak of the table. This was it. Castielle was gone. Deanna let her arms give way as she collapsed onto the table. The tears streamed down her face as she pressed her palms into her hands. Heavy sobs escaped her lips as she broke down, rain beginning to pour outside. Thunder rumbled as she wept, lightning striking nearby trees and hills. The house began to vibrate, not as violent as when Cas got her wings, but it was enough to knock paintings off of walls, sending glass to the tile floor.

                  Suddenly, the sadness and fear turned into anger and regret. She screamed, kicking a nearby chair across the room. She flipped the table over and threw plates and forks to the ground. Deanna heaved as she punched the wall, leaving a good-sized crevice. Wind beat against the walls of the house, the rain sounding like bullets against the windows. A tree fell outside, barely missing the roof. Deanna’s throat tightened, running her hand through her golden hair. She turned to her reflection in the mirror and sent a punch straight at her nose. The glass broke, spreading out to the rim of the mirror. The cracks disfigured her face, but Deanna could still see her bright green eyes red from crying.

                  There was a soft knock on the door, somehow quieting the thunderstorm outside. Deanna spun, quickly walking towards the doorknob. The dark purple light appeared to grow whiter, the color of hope and purity. She turned the doorknob and swung the door open, revealing not the woman she had fallen in love with. Not the gorgeous beauty with pitch-black wings, glittered with stars. No, not her lover… Merely a shell of whom she used to know.

                  Castielle stood in the doorway, dark bags hooded under her blue eyes. Her wispy black hair was falling out of her bun in soft curls at her shoulders. Her skin appeared darker, rougher than before. There was a nasty gash on her left cheek and multiple healing scars scattered along her cheeks and forehead. A small smile rose on her chapped lips as she presented herself. The beige trench coat held splatters of dried blood, the blue tie now purple. It wasn’t the sight of the angel’s frail body that made her break down, no.

It was her wings.

                  They were tattered and torn, as if someone had plucked almost every single feather off of the bone. Each wing was dripping with crimson blood, leaving small puddle on the white tile floor. Castielle winced in pain as she held them out, showing the damage to Deanna. Deanna’s eyes darted along the small feathers that were left over. The wings were stripped of their plumage, only the end of the wings holding average-sized feathers.

“Hello, Deanna…” Castielle managed to croak out, attempting to tilt her chin up.

“C-cas.” Deanna gaped at the damage that was done to her angel. Castielle was about to speak again when Deanna wrapped the angel up in a tight hug. Cas tensed at the sudden gesture but melted herself into Deanna’s strong body.

The room was silent as they held each other. Neither of them moved. Neither of them cried. Neither of them broke apart. Only the sound of their ragged breaths echoed through the room. Deanna reached a hand up to stroke Cas’s soft black hair. The angel dug her forehead into Deanna’s neck, as she held on tighter. She dug her sharp fingernails into Deanna’s black tank top, clutching onto what she had left. After a few minutes, Deanna finally pulled away, letting Castielle into her memory. The room was now pure white, all color stripped from the walls and floor. The only colors in the room were the two soul mates standing in the center of the room. The walls were fixed, the cracks in the floors gone.

“What happened?” Deanna spoke softly as she watched Cas’s wings fold back to her side. They had seemed to shrink at least three feet, or they couldn’t stretch out as far.

“The war happened.” Cas stated, her voice tired. “The demons are getting stronger. I don’t know if we’ll be able to hold them back. They’ve taken over Earth. Someone opened the door to Hell and now they’re loose.” Castielle paused, “They… took my grace.”

“They took your grace?” Deanna echoed the question, still quite confused.”  
“Yes.” Castielle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That’s why I can’t heal myself.”

Deanna shook her head and furrowed her brow, “What else did you say, the demons could get into Heaven, or something?”  
Cas nodded, “Yes. They could travel deep into Purgatory and many other lands that no one has discovered yet.”

“Wait, so the war isn’t over yet?” Deanna stepped closer to Cas. “You should be out there, shouldn’t you?”

The angel didn’t reply. Her intense blue eyes stared at Deanna’s emerald green. “I couldn’t leave you here.”

Deanna felt her heart melt as Cas spoke. The angel would give up everything, even Heaven, if it meant for her to be with a simple human. A human who was broken and confused, a human who was merely a fluke never meant to exist. “They could find you, Cas. They could grab you and take you away from me. Hell, they could even kill you!”

“I don’t care anymore. The other angels… They know we will lose. It is whispered amongst all of us.” The broken angel confessed.

Deanna inhaled sharply. This was it. The demons would get into Heaven. “What about God?”

“No one has heard from God since the day he created man. No one knows if he’s even still alive.”

The room began to shake, not from Deanna’s feelings, but from something going on outside the memory.

Once the room quieted Deanna whispered, “Was that..?”  
“They broke in. They’re here.” Castielle turned to face the door. “Deanna.”

Deanna stepped beside the angel, starting to shake from fear. “Yes?”’

Suddenly, Castielle dove in for a kiss, pressing hard against her soft lips. Deanna immediately accepted the kiss, pressing back, tilting her head to the side. Deanna felt cold tears touch her nose as Cas started to cry. Deanna had never seen an angel cry before. Maybe her missing grace allowed more emotions.

The room began to shake, this time feeling like an earthquake. The room began to smell of sulfur as the white walls slowly turned pitch black. The floor began to feel thin beneath them. Deanna clutched onto Cas’s body as she saw the ground below them. It was Earth. Compared to Deanna’s memory, Earth was quite disappointing. Yet, it felt more real than anything Deanna had ever felt before. Finally the ground broke from underneath them as they began to plummet from the sky. Castielle’s bare wings began to light on fire from what feathers she had left. Deanna held onto her angel and closed her eyes as they wailed together, one last time.

A bright light shone through Deanna’s eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes. A circular light above Castielle’s head brightened in the night sky among the million stars surrounding them.

“Cas. Your halo…” Deanna muttered, not thinking that Castielle could hear her.

What was left of the angel smiled, “I know. Because of you.”

Deanna pulled Cas into a soft kiss, her mouth parting slowly. Right before they hit the Earth, the last thought that went through Deanna’s mind murmured,

_Because of you._

 

 

 

cas·tiel

to fall from God

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so... so sorry.  
> I made myself cry while writing this. Please give me some feedback. This is my first finished fic. *puts up riot shield*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on "I Must Be Dead". I'm really stuck on a certain part so I decided to come up with this short story.


End file.
